Falling For You
by TucsonGirl
Summary: Layla and Nabu are going to be married when they get older. Might as well get to know each other a little right?


"Hey Nabu!" Stella said.

"Umm hi," Nabu answered nervously. "Is Layla ready to go?"

"Wait here, I'll go see." Stella bounced out of the main room and went into Layla's bedroom. She didn't bother knocking, just walked right in. Layla was sitting at her vanity dressed in a light blue button down dress with a green leopard print belt and matching heels. Her hair was tied back in a spunky, high ponytail and she looked nervous. "Hey girlie. You look great!" Stella said sitting on the bed. "You prince is waiting."

Layla turned to look at her friend. "He's here?" Layla got up and peeked out the door. There stood Nabu, awkwardly waiting all alone for Layla. "But Stella, I'm not ready!" she said closing the door.

"What are you talking about!" Stella exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

"No," Layla said sitting by Stella. "I'm not ready for this! I've never dated before and…Well I'm really nervous."

"What's there to be nervous about? He's just going to take you out to dinner," Stella said patting her hand.

"But what if I run out of things to say? What if he doesn't like me? What if-"

"Layla, pull it together!" Stella scolded. "This guy is obviously crazy about you! Plus, he is your future husband."

"But that's what I'm scared about! Either way, I'm going to have to spent the rest of my life with this guy! I don't want to mess up."

"You won't," Stella assured her gently. "Layla, you're the bravest person I know. You can do this, it's just a date. Now take a deep breath and go for it!"

Layla closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and left her room with Stella right behind her. Nabu turned to look at her and his eyes widened. "Ummm you look…Nice."

Layla looked down at herself and blushed a little. "Th-Thanks."

Nabu went to open the door and said, "Shall we?" Layla smiled and left the dorm and Nabu followed her out. They went outside and got on Nabu's levabike and rode off to Magix. When they arrived at the restaurant, Nabu awkwardly helped Layla off the bike. She gave him a little smile and tried to think of something to say. He took her hand and lead her in. They sat down at a table in the back where all the other couples were. Layla looked around nervously; there must have been at least 10 other pairs there, kissing and sitting close. Nabu sat down and let his eyes roam just about everywhere but at Layla.

'C'mon Nabu, think of something! Say something to her! Anything!' he thought to himself. Layla glanced his way and noticed he was looking away from her. She looked down at her feet.

'Man, I knew this was a bad idea! He obviously doesn't want to be here!'

A waitress zoomed by. "I'll be right with you." The last thing either of them wanted to do was sit here awkwardly and eat with nothing to say.

"Hey, you maybe wanna go somewhere else?" Nabu said suddenly.

Layla looked up and smiled. "It's like you read my mind." Nabu smiled and they walked outside. Nabu walked a half a step in front of Layla and they headed in a random direction. Layla crossed her arms loosely over her chest and Nabu swung his by his sides.

'I wonder if I should hold her hand,' Nabu thought to himself.

'Why isn't he saying anything?' Layla wondered. 'What do I do now?'

"So," Nabu said. "What's been going on at Alfea?" 'Lame!' Nabu scolded himself.

"Ummm. Nothing to different. Miss F. is really cracking down on us to train harder with our Enchantix." 'What a stupid answer!' Layla thought. 'As if he didn't already know that!'

"That's pretty cool." Nabu answered glancing over at her. She was walking differently then she normally did. She looked shy and insecure compared to how she usually held herself.

"What's new at Red Fountain?" she asked. 'Stella said to keep the conversation flowing,' she remembered.

"Nothing much. They don't usually get many wizards so Saladin himself is training me."

"That's so cool!" Layla said enthusiastically. "He was a really powerful wizard in his day. I'll bet you learn a lot."

"Yeah, I am. He's a really good teacher and still really powerful. I learned a real cool martial arts move the other day that I can work into this double team spell he taught me."

"Maybe you can show me some time." Layla said quietly, looking over at him.

He met her gaze and smiled. "I could show you now if you want."

Layla smiled and nodded. "You bet!"

"I think it would look really cool with your Tidal Wave move and I bet you could learn it easy."

"We could go into the forest where there's plenty of room." Layla suggested. She reached out and took his hand and started to run back to where Nabu parked the levabike.

"That rocked!" Layla said coming to a landing in front of Nabu.

"You totally got it!" Nabu laughed. "Awesome job!"

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner," Layla responded flirtatiously. Nabu smiled at her and moved a little closer. Layla transformed out of her Enchantix and grinned a little. Nabu reached for her hands and she let him.

'I wonder if she would let me kiss her?' Nabu wondered to himself. 'Maybe a little fast for the first date, but I really want to…' Nabu stepped closer to Layla and he could just barely see her checks heating up by the sliver of moon left exposed by the dark clouds overhead. "I really like you, Layla," Nabu said.

"I…Ummm," Layla stuttered. 'What do I say!' Layla screamed inside her head. 'I can defeat the world's baddest bad guys and surf Tides' tallest wave but I can't tell this amazing boy I love him! What's wrong with me!' Nabu's face fell after a few more seconds of her not responding.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I…I didn't mean to freak you out or anything…I just…Maybe we should get back to school." Nabu let go of her hands and started to step back.

'What now! Stella didn't go over this!' Layla wanted to tell him she liked him too. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and say she was in love with him. But her brain stopped working and she just nodded. Nabu turned and started walking back to the bike. Layla followed and they rode off through the forest back to Alfea.

'Great, just great.' Nabu thought disappointedly. 'I totally freaked her out and she probably things I'm kind of idiot! She's never gonna want to go out with me after this.'

Layla scolded herself in her head. 'I should say something. But what do I say? I say 'Nabu, I love you.' Why is this so hard for me!' The ride was silent and seemed to drag on forever until they reached the castle. Nabu stopped the bike and Layla got off.

"Guess I'll see you around…" He revved the bike and Layla finally found her voice.

"Nabu wait!" He turned and looked at her. She put her hand on his shoulder and lifted the visoron his helmet up. "I…I…I love you." Nabu's eyes widened a little and his mind was whirling.

'Did she just say what I think she did?' Blush crept up to Layla's checks and she looked down at her shoes. "I know that was kinda random. I just didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or something. And now I'm rambling so stop me anytime."

Nabu chuckled a little climbed off teh bike. He grabbed her hand and held it in both of his. "Well I'm glad you told me. But even if you didn't, we're gonna be married anyway when we get older."

Layla smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah. I figure we should at least like each other a little."

Nabu smiled wider and moved closer. "Well, is it O.K. if I like you more than just a little?" Layla giggled and nodded. Nabu reached his hand out and stroked her check. "I love you too, Layla," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her softly. A little electric shock went through them both and they surrendered to each other's kiss. The clouds over head opened up and rain started to fall but neither of them seemed to notice.


End file.
